


Daughters of Plunder

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Mind Manipulation, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No one knew where they came from. No one asked.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, anon





	Daughters of Plunder

Had I any inclination to follow the news, I would've heard about the Daughters of Plunder, a massive organization of, well, 'attractive women' who suddenly appeared. Interestingly, none of their faces appeared on any databases whatsoever.

But given the state of the world, my pathetic self was content to hide under a rock.

One morning, I woke up to the feeling of a massage. Someone was touching my bare back(didn't I go to sleep fully clothed?). Unfamiliar with the it, my body immediately tensed, my body twitching involuntarily to the responsible party's touch.

"You're awake," a seductive voice smiled.

Her voice was... Strange. It was attractive, sure, but 'foggy,' like any other details were up in the air. There was also a strange effect of my mind, feeling like something comfortable was physically wrapping around my head.

Not that I noticed. No, I was too afraid of the voice that had entered my home. "Who are you?" I asked fearfully. The voice smiled again, one of her hands moving up to the side of my neck. The unusual feeling made the adjacent shoulder twitch.

"I'm a Daughter of Plunder," the woman answered sweetly, as if that explained everything. She kneeled down and gently kissed the base of my spine. The effect increased strength, trying to calm me, excite me.

My body continued to twitch as the woman's kisses made their way up my spine. I couldn't help my, uh, vocal reactions.

I didn't notice the voice in my head.

_"I know you're hurting. Let me help~"_

My head jerked to the right as the woman's kisses reached my neck and eventually, ear. I heard a light laugh.

"You're really sensitive, aren't you, sweetie?"

"What do you want?" I asked weakly, trying hide my arousal. I didn't understand her next words. I don't think they were English. Whatever it was she said, the calming pressure increased. I noticed.

Fear began to give way to panic. The woman, somehow, phased her arms through the bed and hugged me tightly.

"It's okay," she whispered, her voice sad? "You can trust me, I-" she gave pause. The pressure in my head eased.

After a minute, the woman got off me, instead opting to simply sit on the bed. At this point I felt her pressing the covers around me body(did she phase through the blankets, too?), seemingly trying to help make me more comfortable. 

I felt her hand running through my hair. I was still afraid, but the woman's sudden humanity gave me pause.

Somehow, I could sense her sad smile. "I can feel your mind," she said. "I know you're afraid, in pain." 

"You hate your own mind so much," she continued(how did she-?).

Her words devolved into what I assumed was her own language.

Space warped. I was lying upright, no longer on my stomach. I saw her.

Like her voice, the description of the woman's appearance was in flux. All I could say is that I was physically attracted.

The woman reached for the side of my head, pushing away some of my hair. The same hand began to lightly scratch my face's perimeter. It felt... nice.

I longer noticed the calm pressure as it possessed my mind. The woman leaned over me, her eyes looking into mine. One of her hands went... there.

"Please," to my shock, she whispered my name, before kissing me. "Give in to me," she said as her lips parted from mine.


End file.
